It is often necessary to fix structural members such as deck joists or pergola beams to the exterior part of a building. This presents a problem in that the point of contact between the structural member and the building may provide an area where rainwater is able to enter the building and, over time, cause rot or other damage to internal wall framing, etc. It is accordingly an object of one form of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing this problem, or to provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprising”, “comprises”, or derivatives thereof, if and when used herein, should be interpreted non-exclusively—ie to convey “consisting of or including”.